Legend: Naruto Revolusi
by Dikkan
Summary: Kisah Kerajaan Era Pars yang agung dari berjayanya sampai keruntuhannya. Kisah dari Putra mahkota yang terasingkan./"Jleeb.." "Onii sama!"/ "Jangan Balas dendam"/ "Aku akan melindungi senyum Arslan
1. Prolog

**LEGEND : Naruto Revolusi**

**Naruto**

**Arslan Senki**

**Warning: Era Pars,Gore, Chara Death, ArsnSenk Scane, No spoiler**

**Summary:**

**Kisah Kerajaan Era Pars yang agung dari berjayanya sampai keruntuhannya. Kisah dari Putra mahkota yang terasingkan./"Jleeb.." "Onii sama!!"/ "Jangan Balas dendam"/ "Aku akan melindungi senyum Arslan"**

**Prolog**

* * *

Kerajaan Pras, Kerajaan yang kini dipimpin oleh raja ke-18 Raja Andragoras III dengan Ratunya Tahamenay. Yang kini sudah ada 2 orang pangeran dan sang putra mahkota, anak tengah dari Raja Andragoras III, Menma.

Kerajaan Pars adalah kerajaan dengan wilayah terluas dari kerajaan lainnya. Wilayah dengan tanah suburnya, membuat sumber pertanian mereka sangat melimpah. Perekonomian yang maju dan Ibukota kerajaan, Ecbatana, sebagai jalur perdagangan dunia. Ditambah juga dengan para prajurit yang hampir menyentuh angka 2.000.000 prajurit dan para jendralnya yang dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru negeri, atau biasa disebut, Marzban.

Sayangnya sebuah kenyataan itu tidak merubah cap jelek dari kerajaan lain pasalnya kerajaan Pars dianggap kerajaan tanpa moral, kerajaan tak berprikemanusian, tidak ada keadilan atau biasa disebut, "Neraka Yang Makmur" . Apa maksudnya?

Dengan dilegalkan perdagangan Manusia, Perbudakan dan pemerintahan yang Otoriter. Sudah patut banyak kerajaan tetangga yang mengkecam tindakan itu. Apa lagi Lustania dengan Ajaran mereka yang sangat bertentangan dengan ajaran Dewa-dewa Bangsa Pars. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah sepatutnya sebuah negara memiliki peraturan tersendiri.

Tapi semua hal itu membuat geram satu kerajaan yang memiliki paham berbeda dengan para orang kerajaan Pars. Dengan tidak sukanya kerajaan kerajaan Lusitania. Mereka sampai nekat melakukan aliansi dengan 3 kerajaan tetangga.

Beberapa tahun lalu saat 3 kerajaan beraliansi melawan Pars, Kerajaan Pars yang tersisa 500.000 pasukannya setelah terjadi penyergapan yang tak terduga membuat separuh lebih prajurit Pars gugur tanpa perlawanan. Dan tanpa diduga dengan 100.000 pasukan tersebut mereka mampu membumi hanguskan aliansi musuh yang membawa prajurit sekitar 900.000 pasukan.

Jadi bagaimana? Itu semua adalah kejayaan dan ketangguhan kerajaan Pars pada era Raja ke-18, Andragoras III. Akhir dari orde lama dan akhir dari kebengisan kerajaan Pars. Dan awal dari orde baru pun dimulai dengan kehancuran kerajaan Pars.

Jadi adakah hal yang kurang dari hal diatas? Tentu saja ada bukan? Kerajaan termakmur dan paling disegani berdiri tegak didaratan yang luas itu. Apa lagi yang mengganjal? Kejelekan? Mau itu kejekan atau kebusukan paling busuk sekalipun, itu hanya akan hilang dan tidak tercium karna harumnya kemakmuran Pars.

Tapi-

Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat sebuah kerajaan itu lemah. Bahkan semua kerajaanpun memiliki kelemahan yang sama. Apa? Tentu saja rasa penasaran itu muncul, apalagi aku bercerita tentang kerajaan termakmur dan berjaya pada masa itu.

Pernah mendengar cerita "Gajah berzirah pun bisa kalah hanya dengan sekor semut kecil"? Bukan kah kalian sudah tau kenapa? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan lagi.

Gajah terkenal akan tenaganya, kulit yang lumayan keras ditambah dengan zirah besi yang keras. Yang benar saja seekor semut bisa mengalahkanya. Lalu apakah kalian tau dimana titik kelemahan Gajah? Bukankah sangat keras kulitnya itu ditambah zirah itu? Dari mana semut itu menyerangnya? Tentu saja kita sepemikiran.

Dimana? Yah, benar! Dari dalam. Si semut melawan gajah dari dalam. Menghabisi gajah dari dalan secara pelan-pelan sampai sang gajah mulai tau apa itu rasa sakit, apa itu penderitaan dan apa itu kematian.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh kerajaan Pars saat ini. Konflik dengan negara tetangga yang semakin memanas, para pemberontak yang mulai berani unjuk taring ditambah "sisemut kecil' yang merayap tanpa suara mulai menggrogoti dari dalam.

Diawali dengan pemberontakan yang mulai berani menyerang Ibukota kerajaan. Tujuannya bukan untuk menghabisi penduduk maupun keluarga kerajaan. Atau mengalahkan para prajurit dan Raja Andragoras III juga tidak diincarnya ataupun sang Ratu Tahamenay.

Tapi-

Sang putra mahkota, Naruto.

Era Pars, Tahun 309.

Sejarah terkelam Kerajaan Pars, penyerangan pemberontak di ibukota tidaklah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, tetapi-ja Andragoras III dengan Ratu Tahamenay, lahir dengan Telinga tuli membuatnya dianggap aib dan menjadikan Pangeran kedua, Naruto. Menjadi putra mahkota.

Pangeran aib, Menma-

Mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi sang adik selaku putra mahkota yang menjadi incaran para Pemanah pemberontak.

Kenapa harus putra mahkota yang di incar? Dengan persentase keberhasilan lebih besar dari kemungkinan yang lainnya membuat rencana pembunuhan Putra mahkota adalah langkah yang tepat. Disisi lain jika putra mahkota berhasil dibunuh otomatis kerajaan kehilangan putra mahkota dan itu membuat kerajaan terpuruk.

Tragedi itu adalah tragedi yang paling dikecam oleh para Marzban dan Bangsawan di Kerajaan Pars. Dan dikenal sebagai tragedi, "Malam pengorbanan".

* * *

"Naruto tenka!" Narsus?! Dimana dia? Ah, banyak sekali orang sih.

"Api mulai menyebar!"

Api?!! Api dimana-mana. Lalu teriakan para prajurit, para Marzban dan prajurit juga berlarian menebas orang-orang dengan penutup wajah dan-

Banyak darah!!! Dimana-mana darah!!!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa begini? Bukan begini seharusnya, ini salah! Semuanya ini kesalahan. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian berkelahi? Nee~ it-itu tidak baik. Nee~ dengar tidak. Kenapa dilanjutkan? Jaw-

"Pemanah diarah jam 3 mengarah pada Naruto Tengka!!" Aku? Apa maksudnya aku? Aku akan dipanah-

Ah~ anak panah itu mengincarku? Ternyata aku ya? Aku sumber dari perkelahian ini,

"MAATI KAU!!!"

Wwhhuuuusss!! Pemanah itu sendiri setelah melesatkan anak panahnya kearahku yang duduk terpaku di beranda kamar. Dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah.

Jleeeebbb!!

Aku dengar itu, suara menancapnya sangat nyaring. Tapi kemana rasa sakitnya? Kenapa maah hangat? Eh~?

"Ka-au tid-ak ter-terlu-ka kan? Aku- tepa-t hah... hah... tu"

Bruuuk...

Hah... hah... darah! Darahnya memercik kesegala arah dan ada beberapa yang mengenai wajahku. Aniki?! Darah ini?! Ini darahnya Aniki! Kenapa kau melindungiku, lagi.

"Ten-ang... hah... hah... saja-"

Kenapa? Kenapa malah tersenyum? "Kak Aniki!?" Kenapa? Kenapa-

"Aniki !?" Sial! Mimpi. Haah... hah... mimpi itu lagi. Menyebakkan! Haa~

"Te-nang-lah... ah, jang-aan bala-s den-dendam~ berjan-jilah Naru... jik-a bisa... hah... ru-bah-laaah.. kera- Hoeeek... uhhkk... ughk..."

"Aniki! ANIKI... Aaaakkkhhhhh! Hiks... hikss..."

Sial ingatan itu lagi, hah. Tenang saja kak, aku tidak akan melupakan permintaanmu aku akan merubah kerajaan ini dan itu adalah janjiku. Setelah itu akan kusatukan semua perbedaan didunia ini. Membuat semuanya saling memahami dan Menghargai satu sama lain, bukankah itu impian mu, kak Menma? Merubah dunia rusak ini.

Too be contiued


	2. Kembalinya si Bungsu

**LEGEND : Naruto Revolusi**

**Naruto x Arslan Senki**

**Warning: Era Pars,Gore, Chara Death, ArsnSenk Scane, No spoiler**

**Summary:**

**Kisah Kerajaan Era Pars yang agung dari berjayanya sampai keruntuhannya. Kisah dari Putra mahkota yang terasingkan./"Jleeb.." "Onii sama!!"/ "Jangan Balas dendam"/ "Aku akan melindungi senyum Arslan"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kembalinya si bungsu**

* * *

Era Pars, Tahun 316

Seluruh istana gempar dengan berita Pangeran bungsu, Pangeran Arslan akan kembali ke kerajaan. Sudah 10 tahun sejak pengasingannya saat masih berusia 1 tahun.

Arslan yang diasingkan karna diperkirakan akan terjadi perdebatan siapa yang menjadi putra mahkota. Bukan karna siapa yang lebih tua tapi siapa yang lebih berhak. Arslan sebagai anak dari istri pertama Andragoras III sebelum menjadi raja. Dan aku sebagai anak kedua dari Ratu Tahamenay, selaku istri kedua raja Andragoraa III.

Sebenarnya ada satu fraksi lagi, dilihat dari manapun juga dialah yang seharusnya mengemban hak sebagai putra mahkota. Tapi sayang dikarnakan dia memeiliki kelainan pendengaran dia disingkirkan dari perebutan tahta. Disisi lain dia masih tetap pangeran pertama di kerajaan Pars walaupun dengan dukungan fraksi dari para Marzban.

Jadi dengan adanya fraksi pendukungnya sang pangeran pertama membuat raja Adragoraa III tidak bisa mengasingkan Menma tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti Arslan.

Untuk pangeran Arslan sendiri dia diasingkan bersama dengan Istri pertama raja Andragoras, ibu keduaku. Dan akan kembali ke Ibukota dikarnakan ibunya, meninggal.

Sembilan tahun kah? Padahal Aniki sudah menantikan untuk memeluk Arslan dan ingin melihat Ibu kita, tapi Ibu malah yang menemui kakak dulu. Aku ditinggal lagi ya? Menyedihkan sekali.

"Aniki kita akan berkumpul lagi. Arslan akan kembali, apakah Ibu bahagia disana bersama denganmu?"

"Naruto Tenka! Arslan Tenka sudah datang dengan rombonganya, kita harus bergegas," kau dengar? Aku akan melihat adik kita, Arslan. Lihatlah bersama Okaa sama, Aniki.

"Aku mengerti Sam, kita sambut Arslan!"

"Ha'i " prajurit khususku menjawab serentak. Ya~ prajurit khusus yang bertugas menjagaku. Yang dipimpin oleh Marzban Sam. Kita abaikan saja dulu mereka, sekarang waktunya menemui adik kecilku.

Jalan utama penuh dengan penduduk yang berderet memenuhi sisi jalan. Penasaran akan rupa Arslan, yah pangeran sih. Raut wajah yang antusias tampak dari para orang tua maupun anak-anak.

Aku sendiri Berdiri di persimpangan jalan utama dengan sam dan para pengawal dibelakangku. Ramainya jalanan membuat para pengawal semakin ketat menjagaku, terbukti dengan mereka yang sudah siap dengan tombak didepan dada. Dasar para pengawal parno!

"Hei! Turunkan senjata kalian! Itu membuat para penduduk ketakutan tau,"

"Tapi Na-"

"Heemmm??!" Aku memandang bosan kearah Sam yang sudah berkeringat dan menampilkan mimik gelisah.

"Saya mengerti," setelahnya para pengawal yang tadinya berwajah garang dan bersiaga, berubah menampilkan wajah pucat.

Hahaha~ ya ya, benar begitu! Patuhi Tuanmu ini. Jika tidak~ akan kupastikan putra mahkota kerajaan ini kabur dari istana dan membuat mereka hampir dipenggal oleh Ratu Tahamenay. Kartu as ku ketika mereka bertingkah berlebihan seperti tadi. Hahaha-

"Arslan Tenka dan rombongannya telah tiba di ibukota Ecbatana~!!" Terompet pun menggema sampai kepersimpangan tempatku berdiri. Sudah datang ya~

"Arslan!" Gumanku yang pasti didengar Sam, terlihat dengan senyuman tipisnya itu. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri aku sangat bahagia, bahkan aku ingin berteriak jika bukan karna aku putra mahkota.

Didepanku tampak beberapa perempuan berpakaian khas pelayan berjejer memberi jalan kepada Arslan melempari kelopak bunga warna-warni. Hari ini adalah hari dengan mood terbaikku. Bahkan Azrael, burung elang keturunan khusus itu terus saja terbang dengan pola melingkar di atas langit.

Ah nampaknya bukan aku saja, para penduduk juga begitu bahagia. Mungkin karna rumor Arslan itu sangat baik dan dermawan dengan menyumbangkan 1000 keping emas ke kuil ternama Pars yang hampir rubuh sudah menyebar.

"Arslan, Aku menunggumu." Aku turun dari kuda ku dan berdiri dengan senyuman lebar yang kutebar. Aku sangat menantikan hal ini. Pertemuanku dengan imouto ku setelah 10 tahun.

Setelah penyambutan di alun-alun kota tadi dari tadi Arslan terus saja menempel padaku dan bertanya banyak hal. Tentang ibunya saat menjadi ratu. Ayah yang selalu tegas dan dingin. Dan Tahamenay Okaa sama yang sangan penyayang.

Arslan bertanya dengan antusias dan mendengarkab jawabanku dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia bahagia tidak hidup sebatang kara setelah Ibunya meninggal. Tenang saja Arslan, kakakmu ini akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik. Bahkan jika Otou sama berani mengasarimu akan ku balas dia.

"Ne~ Onii san, aku dengar kita punya kakak. Lalu dimana dia?" Ah, pertanyaan ini muncul juga.

"Arslan Tenka-"

"Tidak apa Sam, aku yang jawab." Potongku saat Sam mulai angkat bicara dibelakangku.

Para penjagaku juga memasang ekspresi sedih. Wajar sih, setiap ada yang membahas hal ini dulu aku pasti akan langsung mengurung diri dikamar atau berlatih keras sampai tubuhku terluka. Pasti itu yang membuat mereka berekspresi seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," imbuhku menoleh dan tersenyum ringan kearah para penjagaku dan hanya dibalas wajah terkejut,"Arslan-"

"Kakak kita bernama, Menma. Mantan penerus raja Ke-18 Andragoras III, sudah mati. Mati dengan terhormat sebagai calon raja,"

Ucapanku nampaknya membuat terkejut Arslan. Kini dia menunduk menutupi ekspresi wajahmya dengan rambut yang panjang sebahu. Pasti dia sedih atau merasa bersalah kepadaku.

"Tak apa, aku tidak tersinggung. Angkat wajahmu!" Pernyataanku membuat dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan seakan ada efek slow. Astaga seperti mau melihat putri yang misterius saja.

"Hiks- hiks..." eeeh!?

"Kenapa malah menangis Arslan?" Ku hentikan langkahku dan mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan tinggi Arslan. Aku usap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ma-maaf huu-Hiks... a-a-aku-"

"Yosh... yosh... Tak apa, kau tidak salah. Hentikan tangisanmu! Pria itu tidak menangis." Ujarku yang kini mengusap air mata di wajahnya lalu mengrlus rambutnya acak. Hingga dia diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Ne~ Ne~ mau kugendong sampai Singgasana Raja?"

"Hoaaa~ bener? Aku mauu!" Jawab girang Arslan yang kini berwajah sumringah dengan mata yang merah. Hihi, dia lucu sekali.

"Yooosh~ ayo!"

Aku memunggunginya dan berjongkok di depannya. Mengerti maksudku dia segera loncat dan berpegangan pada pundakku,"Kuda liar-

BERANGKAT!!" Aku berlari dengan meliuk-liuk melewati para pelayan yang kulewati dengan sengaja. Membuat para pelayan berteriak kaget untuk menyuruhku berhenti.

"TENKA!!" Sam dan para penjagaku malah kelabakan sendiri saat aku berlari sambil menggendong Arslan. Tapi aku tau, mereka tersenyum. Mereka senang dengan suasana ini, atau tepatnya rindu.

"Hahaha, terus! Tambah kecepatannya terus! Terus!! Wuaa... hahaha," Arslan tertawa girang dipundakku. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia.

Ne~ Aniki! Okaa Chan! Arsan baik-baik saja disini denganku. Aku juga berjanji akan menjaga Arslan, apalagi senyumannya mirip senyuman Otou sama saat Arslan Lahir ditambah matanya yang biru seperti milikmu, okaa sama.

Lalu kalian bagaimana? Apakah bahagia disana? Pastinya ya. Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan semua yang ada disini dan khawatir. Kalian lihat saja, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas.

Impian Aniki, Mimpi Okaa sama melihat Kami menikah. Hihi, tenang saja akan kucarikan calon yang pas untuk Arslan. Mungkin prajurit perempuan pantas untuk Arslan yang lemah lembut dan sedikir perasa ini.

Nee~ selalu perhatikan kami ya. Disini Naruto akan mewujudkan semua Mimpi kalian. Akan menjaga semua hal yang kalian jaga, melindungi senyum Arslan dan hidup bahagia lebih lama lagi. Lihatlah!

To Be Continued


End file.
